because all's well that ends well
by SpiritedWind
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy is infatuated by Rose Weasley. Rose Weasley hardly pays attention to him. But when trouble comes, its him that she runs to. Because "all's well that ends well." -Oneshot-ScorpiusRose-Dedicated to starlight dreams -x-


**A/N: I wrote this for my good friend lemonade sunshine because her birthday is today and yesterday was her fanfiction birthday. She requested a Scorpius/Rose story with a love/hate kind of relationship that was kind of like Ron/Hermione. Sorry if it didn't turn out the way you wanted it. **

**By the way, the prompt for this was **_Kissimmee River._

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I only own Aidan Finnegan. Might be a repeating character in my later stories (son of Seamus and Lavender).**

_~This is dedicated to **starlight dreams -x**~_

_~Happy Birthday!~_

* * *

><p><strong>-:-<strong>

**because "all's well that ends well"**

**-:-**

He didn't know how it happened and why it did. But after that, he couldn't help it. Maybe it was the fact that is was forbidden, or because he knew it would never happen. Or maybe, it was just her. Her beauty, her essence, maybe it was just because of her.

-:-

He knew that it wouldn't work out. They were constantly arguing. Albus tried to keep them together but sometimes their friendship was on the rocks. Every time she stalked off in anger after one of their arguments, he felt guilty but he dismissed that feeling. It wasn't possible that he could have feelings for her. Because she's _Rose Weasley_ and he's _Scorpius Malfoy_. She was just someone he argued with, his best friend, someone he could tease. Even if he were nice to her, she would just brush it off and respond to him with another smart, witty, and slightly rude comment. That was just their relationship. They could never be _together_.

He was just her best friend. She never paid much attention to him and hardly ever thought about his feelings. He tried not to be affected so much by it. After all, if they were together, the Albus, James, Fred, Hugo, and Louis would come track him down and make him go through a lot of pain. Which would then be followed by torture from **Ron Weasley**. He shuddered at that thought and continued to stay silent.

-:-

It was their fifth year, when she announced it. It was bright and sunny, calm and peaceful, as if the angels were proclaiming that it was the right decision. Scorpius was sitting by the lake with Albus and suddenly, Rose (in all her beauty) appeared.

"Guess what?"

"What?" Albus stretched out lazily along the grass and yawned.

"I-I have a boyfriend!"

Albus chokes while Scorpius just gapes. "Who?" Albus finally asks.

"Aidan Finnegan. You know, the Hufflepuff Chaser."

Scorpius felt a pang of jealousy rise. He abruptly stood up and muttered a weak excuse to Albus and Rose about being sick and having to go to the Infirmary.

As soon as he enters the castle, he breaks into a run, sprinting towards the second-floor bathroom that no one uses. He stopped, panting heavily as tears stream down his cheeks.

It pains him so much. The fact that she just takes him for granted pains him. The fact that he wasn't brave enough to ask her out first pains him. It pains him that they can't be together because of their families. Everything pains him so much and all he can do is sit down and cry.

-:-

It has been two months, 3 weeks, 4 days, and 6 hours since Aidan and Rose have been going out (he keeps track every day). He's just studying in the common room. It's a nice day so everyone has gone outside except him. The common room door bursts open and Rose runs straight into his arms. She's sobbing so he strokes her hair and holds her while he makes comforting noises. After giving her some time to calm down, he asks her, "What happened?" Words come out of her mouth but he can only pick up a few words. "…Aidan…broke up…not good enough…" she sobs out.

Scorpius stares at her, wide-eyed for a moment and lifts Rose's head.

"Look Rose. Whatever Aidan did to you, it's going to be all right soon. If he said you weren't good enough, then he's lying because you're too good for every guy here. Understand?"

Rose sniffles and slightly nods to respond. "I'm going to go find Aidan, now okay? Albus and I will teach him a lesson. Go clean yourself up. We will be back," he promises her. And with that he's off.

As soon as he finds Albus, he explains the situation to him. Albus immediately jumps up and leaves to find Finnegan. Scorpius hurries after Albus as he ponders as to why Rose came to him first. A smile touches his lips as he wonders how she feels about him.

-:-

By the next morning, Aidan Finnegan is in the Hospital Wing. All is back to normal. As Scorpius enters the Great Hall, he takes a seat by Rose. Albus has not come down yet but that's all right because apparently, Rose has something to say to him.

"Th-thank you. For everything you have done for me," Rose says softly, all traces about their previous love/hate relationship forgotten.

"Of course Rose. You're my best friend."

She smiles at him and for the first time in months, he smiles back.

-:-

"What are you doing?"

"I'm studying Scorpius. Leave me alone."

"What are you studying?"

"About the land in other countries."

"So what are you reading?"

"I'm reading about the Kissimmee River."

Scorpius sputtered. "The _**what**_?"

"The Kissimmee River."

"Um...okay." Scorpius took a seat by Rose. After watching her work for awhile, he whispered softly into her ear.

"You know, that river has a perfect name."

"Yes, I suppose it does," Rose sighed, almost wistfully. "Kissimmee."

Without warning, Scorpius leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.

"What was that for?" Rose exclaimed, shocked.

"You said for me to kiss you, after all," he grinned and winked.

She laughs and takes a hold of his hand and interlinks their fingers, all her thoughts about homework forgotten.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I've never written a Scorpius/Rose before and I never really prefered that pairing. So you have to tell me what you thought about this. **

**If you like it enough to review, please don't favorite without reviewing. **


End file.
